NEI?s 3D Retina Organoid Challenge (3D ROC) aims to generate a 3-D human retina culture system that recapitulates the complexity, organization, and function of the human retina. Technological breakthroughs could allow researchers and physicians to better understand, diagnose, and treat retinal diseases. The 3D ROC will have 2 parts. Part 1, we are asking for creative ideas to be submitted as concept proposals. For part 2, we plan to ask for publication quality data showing development of prototypes. Part 1: IDEATION; May 2017 ? August 2017 Concrete, tangible concept proposals $100,000 total prize; may be split between multiple winners Category for trainees ? separate evaluation and incentives Part 2: REDUCTION TO PRACTICE (planned follow-on challenge); Spring 2018- Fall 2020 Open to any participants, not just part 1 winners Expected to have multiple milestones over the course of ~3 years $1M planned in total prizes; multiple winners possible